Mycroft et le sport
by Nobodiie
Summary: Quand Sherlock appelle son frère pour lui demander de l'aide et que Mycroft décroche essoufflé, il en déduit que ce dernier était en pleine séance de sport. Et si, pour une fois, le détective consultant avait tort ?


**Voici un petit OS débile qui m'avait été inspiré par la scène ou Mycroft décroche le téléphone sur le tapis de course dans la saison 3.**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

Sherlock lança un regard meurtrier à son vis-à-vis. L'homme resta de marbre et continua à lui bloquer le passage.

— Laisse tomber Sherlock, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas la peine ! Tenta de le raisonner John en le tirant par le bras.

Le détective se laissa entraîner mais il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'abandonner. Il effectuait seulement une retraite stratégique en vue d'établir un plan afin d'entrer. Un témoin capital pour la résolution de son enquête se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors il entrerait coûte que coûte.

Dire qu'ils lui refusaient le passage sous prétexte que celui qu'il voulait interroger était le ministre de l'intérieur. Ce genre de détails futiles ne devrait jamais avoir à le déranger quand il était sur le point de résoudre une affaire ! Cependant le commun des mortels ne semblait pas avoir assimilé cette idée puisqu'ils essayaient continuellement de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Bien entendu avec une intelligence aussi inférieure à la sienne ils n'y parvenaient jamais très longtemps, mais ça restait quand même très contrariant. Et Sherlock Holmes n'aimait pas être contrarié.

Pour entrer dans ce bâtiment il lui aurait suffi de présenter la carte de Mycroft et tous les gardes se seraient écartés en lui faisant des courbettes. Seulement son imbécile de frère s'était débrouillé pour récupérer ladite carte et depuis pas moyen de lui en voler une autre.

À regret, Sherlock dut se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir téléphoner à Mycroft s'il voulait entrer. Avec un soupir de dépit, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'informa John qui n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir suivre le fil de ses réflexions.

— Je téléphone.

— Merci mais ça même moi je l'avais deviné !

— Alors ne pose pas de questions bêtes ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il l'avait vexé, encore. Mais il s'occuperait de ça plus tard, pour l'instant une confrontation avec son aîné l'attendait.

Contrairement à son habitude Mycroft ne décrocha qu'à la dernière sonnerie. Son frère était occupé, mais pas assez pour ne pas décrocher. Activité personnelle donc.

— ... Sherlock ?

— Allô, c'est toi frère chéri ?

À l'autre bout du fil il distingua que son frère était essoufflé et tentait visiblement qu'il ne le remarque pas.

— Encore en train de faire du sport ? Si tu continues comme ça tu vas peut-être bien finir par perdre un kilo ! Railla le détective.

Il put deviner l'air pincé qu'avait pris son interlocuteur. Mettre son aîné en colère était définitivement un de ses passe-temps favori ! Cela dit, toute réflexion faite, le moment n'était peut-être pas judicieux, étant donné qu'il comptait lui demander son aide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sherlock ? Je suis très occupé ! S'impatienta l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

— Je me disais que dans ta grande bonté, tu pourrais peut être m'aider à clouer son bec à un imbécile réfractaire !

— Dans quelle base top-secrète es-tu encore en train d'essayer de t'introduire ? Soupira-t-il.

— Aucune, je veux seulement parler au ministre de l'intérieur !

Il y eut un long silence. Si long que Sherlock se demanda si l'autre n'avait pas raccroché.

— Mycroft ?

Il n'eut le droit à aucune réponse.

— Mycroft ?! Insista-t-il.

— Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son frère d'être aussi inattentif. Il était soit très préoccupé, soit il faisait autre chose en lui parlant. Si la situation avait été assez grave pour que Mycroft se fasse du soucis, celui-ci n'aurait jamais décroché son téléphone, il en conclut donc que la seconde option était la bonne.

— Ce n'est pas très poli.

— Pardon ?

— De ne pas...

À l'autre bout du fil son aîné le coupa en se mettant à rire. Sherlock distingua une seconde voix qui parlait mais elle était trop loin du combiné pour qu'il saisisse ce qu'elle disait.

— Arrête, je suis au téléphone ! Souffla Mycroft en se reprenant.

Le cadet Holmes se figea, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En temps normal les seuls rires qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son frère étaient sarcastiques et parfaitement insupportables. Là ça s'apparentait plus à une sorte de... gloussement.

— Sherlock ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta John qui avait vu le visage de son ami changer de couleur.

— Rien, mon frère est devenu fou.

— C'est loin d'être une nouvelle, fit-il remarquer.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice s'étendit sur leurs lèvres.

Fou de joie de pouvoir se moquer de son aîné, Sherlock mit le haut-parleur et reprit d'une voix narquoise :

— Dis-moi cher frère, ai-je eu une hallucination auditive ou bien est-ce que tu viens réellement de te mettre à... glousser ?

— Personnellement j'aurai plutôt utilisé le verbe rire.

— Tu ne ris jamais !

— Alors ça devait être une hallucination.

Le médecin soupira en secouant la tête. Les frères Holmes étaient désespérants ! Ils voulaient toujours avoir le dernier mot et pouvaient continuer comme ça encore un moment.

Sherlock sembla cependant comprendre qu'il ne tirerait rien de son frère de cette façon et changea son angle d'attaque.

— Avec qui es-tu ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu ne t'es certainement pas mis à rire sans raison, donc quelqu'un a provoqué ton hilarité. Je connais peu de personnes sur Terre -pour ne pas dire aucune- capable de cet exploit ! D'où ma question : avec qui es-tu en ce moment ?

— Ce n'est pas moi le détective ! Lui rétorqua son aîné.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il espérait qu'avec une question aussi directe il parviendrait à le déstabiliser assez pour qu'il lui laisse un indice, mais l'autre était resté impassible.

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner à pleine puissance, pendant qu'il recherchait dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère rire comme ça. La réponse était : jamais. Et pourtant il avait ri, c'était un fait.

— Si tu refuses de répondre c'est que ça doit être gênant ! Finit par déclarer Sherlock.

— Ou alors c'est que j'ai décidé que ma vie privée ne te regardait pas.

— Quelle vie privée ? Tu n'as pas de vie en dehors de ton travail !

— Je te remercie bien !

Ils entendirent vaguement que deux personnes parlaient de l'autre côté du téléphone mais le micro était probablement couvert puisqu'ils ne captaient que des brides de mots.

Tout d'un coup Sherlock réalisa quelque chose. Le postulat de départ sur lequel il basait ses réflexions était faux ! Mycroft n'était pas essoufflé parce qu'il était en train de faire du sport. Il en faisait toujours seul parce qu'il détestait qu'on le regarde. Il ne devrait donc y avoir personne avec lui dans la pièce.

Puisque c'était pourtant le cas, ça signifiait qu'il s'était trompé quelque part dans son raisonnement. La seule et pourtant évidente explication à cette incohérence figea le détective sur place.

— Comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour rater ça ?! Pesta-t-il.

— De quoi tu parles ? Voulu savoir le blond, complètement perdu.

— Enfin John, c'est flagrant !

— Parle pour toi... Grommela l'intéressé.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Mycroft eut de nouveau un petit rire. Sauf que celui-ci était moqueur et manifestement adressé à son cadet.

— Tu as enfin compris ? Tu es toujours aussi lent à la détente à ce que je vois, le railla-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas lent ! C'est juste que, comme tu aimes tellement le répéter, tout est dans les probabilités, et celles qu'une chose pareille arrive un jour étaient si basses que je l'avais exclu d'office.

— Comme je le disais, tu es lent !

— Avoue quand même que ça a de quoi surprendre !

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez à la fin tous les deux ? Intervint soudain le médecin qui en avait marre d'être largué.

Sherlock le regarda avec dépit et s'attira en retour un air mauvais de son ami.

— Épargne moi le moment où tu te lamente à propos de ma lenteur de réflexion et explique-moi juste, d'accord ? Le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ait eu le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Aller John, même pour toi c'est simple ! Je sais que s'est difficile à imaginer venant de mon frère, mais si on oublie que c'est lui ça saute aux yeux.

Le blond tordit la bouche en une moue septique.

— Bon, je vais t'expliquer dans ce cas. Lorsqu'une personne décroche son téléphone en étant essoufflé, c'est le signe évident qu'elle était en pleine activité physique. Cette activité est la majorité du temps lié au sport, mais une seconde possibilité, plus rare, est également envisageable. Après tout le sexe peut être considéré comme une activité physique… S'agissant de mon frère, j'écartais toujours cette option d'office, à tort manifestement.

John prit un air totalement horrifié et secoua la tête en faisant la grimace.

— Je crois que j'aurai préféré ne pas savoir finalement !

Mycroft se mit à applaudir avant de lancer avec sarcasme :

— Bravo, quelle brillante déduction !

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer Sherlock en l'ignorant.

— Laquelle ?

— Qui est avec toi ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas !

— Maman sera tellement contente d'apprendre que tu as enfin quelqu'un.

— Tu ne vas rien lui dire du tout !

— Sinon quoi ?

— Quel était le but de cet appel déjà ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, non ?

Sherlock failli nier juste pour le plaisir de le contredire, mais il tenait trop à résoudre son enquête. Et pour cela il avait besoin que son frère le fasse passer la sécurité.

— ... si, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur.

Il put aisément deviner le sourire victorieux qui se dessinait sur le visage de son frère.

— Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Se renseigna-t-il sans tenter de masquer l'immense satisfaction qui perçait dans sa voix.

— J'ai besoin de rencontrer le ministre de l'intérieur pour résoudre une enquête.

— Ah, cette histoire de bijoux volés !

— En effet.

— La sécurité refuse de te laisser entrer, c'est ça ? Passe-les-moi.

Tout heureux de rabattre son caquet à cet imbécile qui s'était mis entre lui et son enquête, Sherlock s'empressa de revenir à la porte pour tendre le téléphone au vigile. Haussant un sourcil l'homme porta le combiné à son oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur parler, l'homme devint de plus en plus pâle. Il se borna a répéter une litanie de « Oui monsieur ! » puis rendit le portable à son propriétaire.

— Attendez deux minutes, ils vont vous laisser entrer ! Déclara Mycroft.

— Suis-je sensé te remercier de ton infinie bonté ? Demanda ironiquement le détective.

— Non, juste oublier toute notre conversation.

— Et ne rien dire à maman.

— Bien entendu.

Le consultant haussa les épaules et capitula. Les petites histoires de son frère étaient moins importantes pour lui que la résolution de son affaire. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

— D'accord. Je trouverais tout seul !

— Compte là-dessus.

— A bientôt cher frère !

— C'est ça, au revoir.

Sherlock rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se planta avec un grand sourire devant le poste de sécurité en attendant qu'ils lui ouvrent. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux hommes marchaient en direction du cabinet du ministre.

— Sincèrement Sherlock, tu n'as aucune idée de qui était avec Mycroft ? Voulu savoir John, rongé par la curiosité.

— Malheureusement, pour l'instant je ne vois personne d'assez fou pour faire une chose pareille, reconnu-t-il. Mais, rassure-toi, je vais trouver !

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de Londres, une voix courroucée déclara :

-La prochaine fois, qu'on est interrompus pas ton téléphone, je le jette par la fenêtre !

-Désolé Greg, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas laisser Sherlock sans surveillance !

-Je suis sûr qu'il peut survivre une heure sans son grand frère !

Mycroft eut un petit rire et retourna se lover contre le corps de son amant.

\- Où en étions-nous déjà ?

\- Ici, je crois, déclara Mycroft en embrassant son partenaire.


End file.
